ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Saga of the Skyserpent/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script :{| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Saga of the Skyserpent - Aht Urhgan Whitegate |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'[[]]:' |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Saga of the Skyserpent: Part 1 - Aht Urhgan Whitegate |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Biyaada:' You found something!? Biyaada: Yes...that ribbon... I have often seen the general gazing contently at that strip of cloth. Biyaada: Thank you. This must be the item he dropped. Fari-Wari: Did I not tell you? You could expect nothing less from an attendant to Fari-Wari the Eloquent! Biyaada: So it seems. I believe I owe you a tale, then. Biyaada: It was the events of a single night that would change General Rughadjeen's fate forever... Biyaada: Almost two years ago now, the western arm of the Imperial Army was under the sole command of General Missahd, a member of the royal family. Biyaada: Assigned to this general was one Captain Rughadjeen... (Cut to flashback. Two soldiers are walking down a hallway in the palace.) Missahd: Hmph. I see. I will pass your proposal on the Operations Staff for due consideration. Rughadjeen: There is no time for that! There are signs that the beastmen are missing for a full-scale assault! We cannot wait for reinforcements! Missahd: ... Captain, have you seen the fortifications on the Balrahn Defense Line? And the number of our solders that man those walls? Missahd: Our enemies are nothing more than mindless beasts that will break themselves against our stalwart defenses. It matters not how many pigs come for the slaughter. Rughadjeen: ... Rughadjeen: At the very least... Missahd: ... Rughadjeen: We will approach under the cover of darkness this very night and blunt their desire for battle. Rughadjeen: We will break the spine of this newly formed army before it even begins to move. Rughadjeen: If all goes well, we will sow chaos among their disorderly ranks, and buy time to bolster our defenses. Missahd: Captain Rughadjeen... Rughadjeen: If we allow them to reach the capital with an organized army, they will break through any holes in the line and rain destruction on the lightly defended city streets ... Missahd: Rughadjeen! Rughadjeen: ...Sir. Missahd: You speak above your station. I don't have time to listen to a lowly captain with delusions of strategic brilliance. Rughadjeen: ... Missahd: I will not stand for this disrespectful attitude. From this day forth, you are relieved from the position of captain. Rughadjeen: Wha--!? Missahd: After receiving the punishment of ten lashes for disrespecting a senior officer, you are to return to your unit and follow the orders of the newly appointed captain. Rughadjeen: ...Sir. Missahd: Hmph. A simple captain attempting to lecture me on strategy... (Rughadjeen walks out of the palace into the streets.) Rughadjeen: An attack? Vatharad: Where are they!? Yamuld: The West Gate! Rughadjeen: What befalls!? Yamuld: Captain Rughadjeen! It's absolute chaos! Yamuld: The Balrahn Defense Line has been breached... Yamuld: And the capital is surrounded by an army of Troll Mercenaries! Rughadjeen: Surrounded!? Yamuld: The savages have brought siege weapons. It won't be long before the streets are swarming with them... Rughadjeen: What of the soldiers along the defense line? An army of that size could not have been swept aside so easily. Vatharad: The defense forces are engaged with a horde of Mamool Ja that arrived on the heels of the Trolls. Rughadjeen: Then we are too late... Rughadjeen: The beastmen have outmaneuvered us... Yamuld: Our unit is forming up as we speak. Yamuld: What are your orders, Captain? Rughadjeen: Forgive me... Yamuld: Captain? Rughadjeen: General Missahd just relieved me of my post. I have no authority... Vatharad: Isn't that the general over there...? (General Missahd walks into the streets. Then prompty runs away.) Rughadjeen: !? Vatharad: Why is he running that way? The front line is... Surely he doesn't intend to abandon the citizens to their fate? Rughadjeen: ... Rughadjeen: I shall assume temporary command of our forces. Vatharad: Sir! Rughadjeen: Ready arms! Form ranks! Rughadjeen: This will be a bloodbath... (Scene changes to Al Zabhi) Rughadjeen: Hold ranks! Rughadjeen: The enemy is just as exhausted as you. Rughadjeen: If we can hold but a few moments more, they will break. This battle is ours! Rughadjeen: Let them tire themselves destroying our buildings--it will help prevent the spread of fires. Rughadjeen: Your main objective is the safety of our citizens. The future of this city rests on your shoulders! Yamuld: For Al Zahbi! (Rughadjeen spots a puppetmaster dressed in white running on the walk way above.) Rughadjeen: !? Rughadjeen: You! You can't go that way! Rughadjeen: You'll get yourself killed! Rughadjeen: Sajalda, take command of the troops. Sajalda: Sir! (The puppetmaster and her red puppet stop in front of a burning building.) Ovjang: Aphmau... It's worse than we heard. Look! (They see a small girl trapped on the balcony.) Aphmau: She didn't get out in time... Aphmau: Ovjang? Ovjang: Okay. Ovjang: Follow me! Rughadjeen: Hey! You can't...! (The two run into the building) Rughadjeen: !!! Rughadjeen: Dammit! (Several minutes later, Ovjang exits carrying the girl-- alone.) Rughadjeen: You! Ovjang: ... Rughadjeen: Where's the girl? Ovjang: ... (Ovjang collapses non-functional) Rughadjeen: !!! (Rughadjeen runs into the building. He finds the puppetmaster unconscious and carries her out. He lays her on the ground) Aphmau: Ngh... Nateeyu (the girl from the building): Please wake up... Rughadjeen: She'll be fine. Just a bump to the head. Aphmau: Ngh... . (She wakes up.) Rughadjeen: You're safe now. Can you sit up? Aphmau: She is...unharmed...? Aphmau: I'm so glad... Aphmau: You...rescued us? Rughadjeen: Yes. Aphmau: Our thanks... Rughadjeen: Reckless child. You could've been killed! Rughadjeen: But I commend you on your bravery... Aphmau: Please... You must go now... Rughadjeen: What? Aphmau: We'll be fine... You must return... Aphmau: There are still many...who need your help... Aphmau: So go...and help them... Rughadjeen: I can't just leave two children-- (A Blue Mage runs up.) Rishfee: Lady Aphmau! Rishfee: Thank Walahra! Are you injured!? Aphmau: I'm fine. Rishfee: Well, that's good to... Rishfee: No, this is terrible! What if something happened to you!? You must be more careful! Aphmau: I am sorry... Ovjang: (You worry too much, Rishfee.) Rishfee: Lady Aphmau, who is that person? Aphmau: He risked his own life to... Aphmau: Wait! Aphmau: Your arm... You're bleeding! Rughadjeen: This scratch? It's nothing. Ovjang: It looks bad. You shouldn't ignore your injuries! Rughadjeen: ... Aphmau: Here... (Aphmau undoes the purple ribbon in her hair and binds his arm.) Rughadjeen: Thank you... Aphmau: Would...would you tell me your name? Rughadjeen: I am Rughadjeen. :...A soldier in the Imperial Army. (Flashback ends.) Biyaada: Rughadjeen then returned to the front line, gathering the scattered soldiers to him as he leaped into the fray... Biyaada: The Troll and Mamool Ja armies were beaten back by the invigorated defense, and the capital was saved from destruction. Fari-Wari: The words of that young lady had instilled him heroic valor! Biyaada: It may be as you say. Fari-Wari: And then? I assume the valiant Rughadjeen was handsomely rewarded for his deeds? Biyaada: Despite the desperate circumstances, Rughadjeen's actions overstepped the bounds of his authority The military is unforgiving when it comes to such transgressions. Fari-Wari: Unbelievable! Surely that nasty General Missahd interfered in the proceedings!? Biyaada: Who can say? The result was that Rughadjeen was confined to the barracks--a punishment accepted without a single word of protest. Fari-Wari: How tragic! Are the fates so cruel!? Biyaada: Then one day, a messenger arrived with a summons to the Imperial Palace. Fari-Wari: Huzzah! Fari-Wari: He was to have an audience with Her Magnificence? Fari-Wari: Wh-what became of Rughadjeen!? Biyaada: Well, you see...ah. My break time is over. I must return to my post. Fari-Wari: Nooo! Biyaada: I'm sorry, but we must continue this another time. (Biyaada runs away) Fari-Wari: Biyaada! How can you torture me so!? Ah... |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Saga of the Skyserpent - Al Zahbi - Dialogue |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Biyaada:' I'm on duty. Biyaada: (Wait at the teahouse. I'll make my way there once my shift is over.) |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Saga of the Skyserpent: Part 2 - Aht Urhgan Whitegate |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Fari-Wari:' Aha, my loyal attendant! Excellent timing! Fari-Wari: I've had word that Biyaada will soon be here to conclude her tale! Biyaada: Ah. I see you've been waiting. Fari-Wari: Waiting!? Why must the sun crawl through the sky at such a leisurely pace!? The story, my dear, the story! Biyaada: Yes, the story... Where was I...? Fari-Wari: Such cruelty! Our hero was about to meet the Empress, as the audience turns blue holding its collective breath! Fari-Wari: That's where you were! Biyaada: Oh? The Empress? Biyaada: Ah yes, the Empress addresses... (Flashback opens as Rughadjeen kneels before the curtain-draped thrown. Razfahd stands to the right of the thrown.) Nashmeira: Rughadjeen. Word of your valor on the field of battle has reached the palace... Rughadjeen: Your Magnificence is too kind. Razfahd: You have been confined to the barracks until now...? Rughadjeen: Yes, Grand Vizier... Nashmeira: You have been done a great disservice. Rughadjeen: Your Magnificence need not apologize... Razfahd: Rughadjeen. Do you know why Her Magnificence is aware of your deeds? Rughadjeen: I am sure I do not-- Razfahd: You are beloved by the soldiers. The palace has been inundated with requests for release. Nashmeira: We sympathize with their outrage. You are a mighty warrior that has protected the capital and her people, including-- Razfahd: Your Magnificence... Nashmeira: ... Razfahd: Rughadjeen. In recognition of your heroics, you are hereby appointed to the position of Skyserpent General. Rughadjeen: !? Razfahd: I assume you understand the implications of this title? Rughadjeen: ...Sir. Razfahd: For the Empire's time of greatest need, Emperor Ulthalam created a title that conferred ultimate authority on the bearer in matters of national defense. Nashmeira: It is our wish that you devote your life to the defense of the Empire... Rughadjeen: I am honored beyond words. I swear to uphold this duty until the last drop of blood spills from my veins. Razfahd: We have faith in your commitment. Razfahd: The blade is a gift from Her Magnificence. (Camera turns to the two puppets, Ovjang and Mnejing, holding the greatsword. 'Razfahd:' It is a national treasure, said to have been wielded by the great hero Balrahn himself. 'Nashmeira:' We believe you will prove a fitting master... 'Rughadjeen:' You offer me the algol? I am speechless... ''(Rughadjeen walks over to the sword. Ovjang turns to him and gives him the middle finger.) 'Rughadjeen:' ...! ''(Rughadjeen recognizes the red puppet. He turns back and looks at the curtains.) 'Razfahd:' Are you ready for your first duty as Skyserpent General? 'Razfahd:' As you are aware, the Empire stands on the brink of unprecedented peril, beset be enemies from both the east and the west... 'Razfahd:' This nation needs talented commanders, without concern for lineage or station. ''(Camera pans from Razfahd to Rughadjeen kneeling again before the thrown with his new sword on his back.) Razfahd: It falls to you to gather such leaders, to stand against the coming storm. Rughadjeen: Understood. Rughadjeen: I will seek out the most valiant warriors of Aht Urhgan and judge their quality with my own eyes. Nashmeira: We have faith you will not fail us... Nashmeira: Our mighty Skyserpent General... (Flashback ends.) Biyaada: And thus Rughadjeen became the Skyserpent General and the protector of Al Zahbi. Fari-Wari: Wonderful! So that is the tale of how such a young man came to hold such a heavy responsibility. Fari-Wari: How does the story continue? When does he meet the other Serpent Generals? Biyaada: After confirming that the Trolls and Mamool Ja were too weak to mount another offensive, General Rughadjeen set off to the east... Biyaada: For some time, the Imperial Army had underestimated the strength of the beastmen in the west, and positioned the great bulk of its forces along the eastern front. Biyaada: And that is when he encountered the first of his recruits... (Flashback starts with Biyaada doing a voice over. A Hume mage with a scythe is single-handedly barbequing an entire army of Yagudo.) Gadalar: Haha! Burn! Burn! Burn! Biyaada: General Gadalar's brigade had fallen into an enemy ambush. Biyaada And he was single-handedly occupying the Yagudo to give his troops a chance to escape... Gadalar: ... Dammit! Someone's been busy with the egg laying! Gadalar: Muhahaha... That should be enough of you to fuel a decent blaze! Gadalar: Firaga! Gadalar: Phew... Been a while since the rank and file gave me so much trouble... (Rughadjeen runs up behind him.) Gadalar: ...? Gadalar: Who goes there? Rughadjeen: I am an ally from the western capital! I came when I heard of your plight... Gadalar: ... Gadalar: Hehehe... Hahahahaha! Rughadjeen: I don't...? Gadalar: Why do my enemies... (Gadalar spins around.) Gadalar: ...all try the same trick!? (Gadalar draws his scythe and leaps at Rughadjeen.) (Flashback ends.) ???: Biyaada! Biyaada: S-sir! (Rughadjeen walks in front of her.) '''Rughadjeen: There is no time for chai and sweetmeats. There are reports of Mamool Ja scouts in the city. Biyaada: In the city!? (Fari-Wari jumps in the air and claps his hands.) Fari-Wari: Whoa! You...you're General Rughadjeen! Fari-Wari: You're even more dashing and noble than I imagined! A fine hero if ever there was one! (Fari-Wari claps his hands.) Fari-Wari: You must allow me to immortalize you in verse! How does "Saga of the Skyserpent" sound for a title? Rughadjeen: Who...who is this gentleman? Rughadjeen: Biyaada, were you telling stories about me? Biyaada: My apologies, sir. Biyaada: But it was this man's attendant that found your-- Rughadjeen: Ah, that was you two? Then it is I who must apologize... Fari-Wari: Nothing to apologize for! Scrambling up the steep crags of Halvung, battling through a small army of vicious Trolls, facing certain death... Fari-Wari: These thing are of no consequence. Hardly worthy of gratitude. Rughadjeen: That day I saw true courage and compassion... Rughadjeen: And every day now, even in the think of battle, one glance at this ribbon reminds me of the of those things...the things I fight to protect. Rughadjeen: Will you give me the honor of your name? Rughadjeen: ... Rughadjeen: I thank you. Fari-Wari: Ahem... Rughadjeen: And you too, of course, my splendid bard. Rughadjeen: I am honored to fight shoulder to shoulder with such courageous mercenaries.